


Falling in Love (Literally)

by sevenstevearmy



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 12:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13547778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenstevearmy/pseuds/sevenstevearmy
Summary: Just a real quick thing from Skybound I felt like writing. idk maybe these are like his wedding vows.





	Falling in Love (Literally)

The world was spinning, but all I could see was her. Falling, too weak to catch myself, she reached out to me, and I reached back. I’d never known what was really going on inside her head, but as our hands touched and we merged our elements into a singular dragon, I knew for the first time how she was feeling. Uncertain, scared, burdened, frustrated. But deep down, somewhere, I felt love. A warmth that burned in me brightly was being smothered by her other emotions. I realized what a jerk I had been. I hadn’t put her first. I had always only thought of how I felt, and hadn’t taken her feelings into consideration. I realized, and I hoped it wasn’t too late. After all this time, we had something, lost it, and I hoped it wasn’t too far gone to be found again. So much had happened since the first day I layed eyes on her. And now, even after everything, no matter how much of a jerk I had been, she had seen through to what I wanted to be. She was there for me, in my darkest hour. My moment of need. And in that moment, I realized she was the most important thing in my life. She was to be protected yet liberated at all costs. We would be there for each other in a mutual connection, not me overpowering her feelings with mine, not me always protecting her, because she almost never needed it, but just as she was there for me, I would be there for her if she was in need. I would always be hers if she would have me. I’ll never forget that moment as long as I live.


End file.
